


An annoying personality

by Otori0



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe sleepy baby, Babies, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Sirius is tsundere, let them be happy, no Angst please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Based in Wilardo's route, when Ashe and Sirius paired and they sleep in Sirius' room. Not really Sirius x Ashe but I guess they could.





	An annoying personality

Sirius closed his eyes, trying to sleep once for all. However, he was still fully awake, and he opened his eyes soon enough. Maybe taking a bath so late had been a bad idea after all. He did feel more energetic after that. Well, "energetic". More than usual, at least. 

He rolled over the bed and looked down towards Ashe, who was asleep in his sleepying bag. His breathing was soft and steady.   
"If only he didn't have an annoying personality." Sirius thought. They could maybe get along if Ashe wasn't like that. 

"You can't sleep?" Ashe whispered in a tired tone before yawning.   
"Yeah... What about you?" Sirius asked, not noticing he was the one who woke him up.   
"Mmh, maybe I'm a little nervous."

Sirius nodded. It would be perfectly understandable to be nervous in that situation. In fact, everyone was rather calmed, more than expected. Not even Claire, who overreacted sometimes, was way too afraid or anxious. 

Ashe opened the sleepying bag a little so he could stand up.   
"What are you doing?" As Sirius talked, Ashe got closer and lied next to him. "Hey, go away, we don't fit here!"  
"But we do!"

Ashe hummed happily and rested his head in Sirius' shoulder. "Come on, don't do that!! You are heavy!"  
"Oh, don't complain so much! It's fine just once, isn't it?"

Sirius huffed and tried to ignore the weight in his arm. It was rather embarrassing having someone so close, and he wasn't nearly used to it. Even so, he had more important things to think about. 

Now, who stole the diary was crucial. Noel wasn't the culprit, and Sirius was certain. Wilardo was intelligent enough to be, but somehow he didn't look like the one who would do that. Maybe Ashe? Even Claire could be suspicious. 

"Hey, Ashe, did you...?" Sirius fell silent when he realized Ashe was asleep again, now by his side. Somehow, it wasn't embarrassing nor bothering anymore, but soft and warm. 

"If only you didn't have an annoying personality." Sirius murmured, closing his eyes and getting to sleep aswell. Maybe pairing with Ashe wasn't a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite short but I really liked this scene and wanted to write something about my sons.


End file.
